Escoria de plata
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te sentiste preso en tu cuerpo, que alguien más manejaba tus acciones, haciendo cosas de las que te arrepintieras en ese momento, incluso llegando a pensar que la única salida de este problema era la muerte?, pues déjame decirte que yo lo viví, y la culpa me carcome. [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Bien antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar algo, ya que supongo que habrá muchas personas particularmente densas en este asunto, si no leíste el "Rated" o clasificación (como lo quieras ver), esta historia está clasificada en M, es decir, para mayores, y esto se debe a diferentes temas que se tocaran, entre ellos están, violencia, uso de lenguaje vulgar, desmembramientos, violación, etc., son muchas cosas que podrás encontrar aquí, así que si decides leer, solo pido discreción, pues bueno, disfruta la lectura.**

 **Y no me vean raro a mi, esto es [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

* * *

 **Escoria de plata**

—Enciérrenlo, ya luego lo matare personalmente —dijo aquel repulsivo erizo verde viéndome con una sonrisa sínica— Ya termine de usarlo, ahora no tiene ningún propósito para mí el idiota.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, los guardias que me sujetaban de ambos brazos, salieron de aquel salón gigante, para dirigirse a lo más profundo del castillo, y lanzarme cual basura dentro de una de las celdas, las cuales estaban llenas de polvo, telarañas, y moho, pero de que me puedo quejar, realmente esto es lo que merezco, esto es lo que merezco por todas las atrocidades que hice.

—Lo lamento Sonic Team —solté apenas con un susurro, sin ninguna expresión, con mis ojos carentes de brillo alguno, mientras seguía tirado en el suelo.

No hice absolutamente nada, simplemente me quede acostado en el suelo, mientras algunas de mis heridas seguían escurriendo sangre, y otras se infectaban, simplemente, ya no tenía ganas de continuar o si quiera resistir, porque el responsable de que esto pasara, de que todo se volviera caos y destrucción en este mundo no era nadie más que yo.

Aun me atormentan los recuerdos de cómo ocurrió todo y me repudio por que esto pudo haberse evitado, pero ya nada serviría, no tengo poderes, no tengo fuerza y mucho menos amigos…

Y pensar que todo iba tan bien antes, pero solo una pelea entre el equipo y yo, basto para que empezara toda esta devastación y caos, aun recuerdo como paso todo claramente…

Todo había ido de mal a peor, Eggman logro hacerse con varias esmeraldas del Caos antes que nosotros, y lo peor de todo, es que una de las pocas que logramos conseguir, me la había quitado a mí, todos en el equipo estaba molestos, me insultaron diciéndome "¿Eres idiota Silver?", o "No sirves", eso me dolió la verdad, pero ya muchos me venían tratando así hace algún tiempo, como si fuera alguna clase de infante, pero lo que más me dolió, fue ver a mi amiga Blaze repudiándome todo, ya estaba harto de que me trataran de esa forma, así que cuando no pude contener más mi ira, y explote, simplemente dije que renunciaba al equipo.

Todos se lo tomaron como si fuera la mejor jodida decisión que haya tomado en mi estúpida vida, cosa que me hizo enfadar y es por eso que, creando un portal con ayuda de una de las pocas esmeraldas que teníamos, decidí jamás volver a ver al Sonic Team y jamás volver a esta época.

Cuando pase el portal, lo primero que vi, fue una cuidad avanzada en tecnología, como era de esperarse, después de todo, vivía 200 años en el futuro, donde la tecnología avanzaba a pasos agigantados, yo sin mucho ánimo, solo camine a mi departamento, un pequeño cuarto en un edificio grande donde residía, a pesar de que tenía una familia, yo me volví independiente hace bastante tiempo, además, no pasaba mucho tiempo descansando, a fin de cuentas, era un héroe, por lo cual debía estar atento día y noche para evitar que algo malo pasara, sin embargo, con el día que había tenido, no quería saber nada más.

Los días pasaron sin gran emoción, solo me quedaba a descansar en mi alcoba sin ninguna otro cosa que hacer, hasta que un día, ese maldito erizo llego.

Salí de mi departamento para comprar algo de comida y algunas películas para pasar el rato, sin embargo, al llegar a mi departamento, la puerta estaba medio abierta cosa que me hizo saber que había alguien adentro, por lo cual procedí con cautela, pero poco imaginaba que terminaría desmayado por un golpe que recibí en la nuca.

Cuando finalmente desperté y abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta que estaba en mi departamento y a juzgar por la poca luz que había, ya era de noche, pero al intentar moverme, estaba atado de manos y pies a una silla.

—Vaya, finalmente despiertas, ya estaba dudando si te había pegado tan fuerte como para matarte, cosa que me fastidia el plan mucho. —escuche una voz cínica detrás de mí, y en el aire pude percibir un olor a tabaco.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —dije aun sin poder ver al que me mantenía atado a la silla, intente usar mis poderes, pero no podía hacer nada, literalmente mi telequinesis fallaba— ¿Pero qué?

—No intentes nada especial niño bonito, ya te diré que le paso a tus poderes —en ese momento pude sentir una mano en mi hombro, y al girar mi cabeza para verlo, la silueta era similar a…

—¿Sonic? —pregunte dudoso y él me dio una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarme al piso.

—Sabes, me estoy fastidiando de que me confundan con ese tal Sonic —dijo con molestia— Primero fue ese científico de nombre… eh este, ¿cómo era?, bah que importa, sin embargo, aun te necesito vivo para mis planes.

En ese momento me agarro bruscamente por las púas de mi cabeza levantándome del suelo, para después prender la luz, la cual me cegó unos segundos, pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron, finalmente lo pude ver, era un erizo parecido a Sonic, sin embargo, sus púas eran de un color verde, y sus ojos de color azul, en su frente llevaba unas gafas de color rojo, además de traer puesto una chaqueta negrea con retoques de flamas y unas botas negras con detalles en negro, incluso pude ver dos cicatrizas en su pecho, las cuales no ocultaba para nada, ya que la chaqueta la traía abierta.

—Bueno, antes de que empieces con las mierdas de preguntas que de seguro tienes —calo de su cigarro y después exhalo el humo en mi cara haciendo que tosiera— Deja presentarme como tal, mi nombre es Scourge y la cosa va así, tú vas a ser mi puto esclavo y me ayudaras a completar mis planes, ¿entendiste? —dijo apagando el cigarro en mi cara, dejándome una pequeña marca de quemadura.

—¿Acaso piensas que de verdad te ayudare? —trate de sonar desafiante, cosa que no le agrado para nada al erizo frente a mí, causando que me diera un golpe directo en la cara, sosteniéndome por el pelaje de mi pecho para evitar estamparme contra el suelo.

—Escucha pedazo de mierda, no estoy para que te la pases jugando a ser héroe —dijo con molestia— Qué mal no tener a tu familia aquí, o mejor dicho a tu madre, pero supongo ya no los veras más. —dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Oh, no mucho tan solo una pequeña visita —su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI FAMILIA?! —grite con enojo.

—Solo digamos que tu padre ya no tiene cabeza para pensar y tu madre, la verdad sirvió para "desahogar" mis ansias, jeje, tan solo recordarla me hace "encenderme otra vez", si sabes a lo que me refiero, pero bueno, no dejaba de gritar a cada rato y tratar de oponer resistencia, así que la tuve que callar.

Yo no lo podía creer en ese momento, estaba en completo shock, con tan solo lo que dijo ya sabía lo que hizo.

—No, estas mintiendo, ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO BASTARDO! —y volví a ser golpeado en la cara, haciendo que saliera sangre de mi nariz.

—Escúchame bien desgraciado infeliz, no estoy aquí simplemente porque me pareciste mono, estoy aquí por tus habilidades, ese científico que me trajo a tu mundo, tenia cámaras que los vigilaba a ti y a tu ex-equipo, pude ver peleas que tuvieron contra aquel científico con físico de huevo, y desde luego, pude ver tu disputa, pensar que se pelearon por estas bellezas —en ese momento, de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta, saco cuatro gemas bien conicidas por mí.

—¿De dónde sacaste las esmeraldas del caos? —pregunte sorprendió al verlas.

—Entonces así se llaman —dijo con una amplia sonrisa y se las volvió a guardar— yo la verdad no tenía ni puta idea de eso, y a juzgar por tu mirada, supongo que son cosa sería, pero bueno —el tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mí— y para contestar tu pregunta, te contare una pequeña historia, a ver, ¿por dónde empiezo?...

Fue en ese momento que me conto algunas cosas sobre él, que venía de otro mundo donde él era el rey supremo, con subordinados fieles que le seguían por el miedo que le tenían, un grupo de mujeres a su disposición para satisfacerle de las maneras más bajas, etc., sin embargo, conto que se aburría constantemente al no tener a nadie con quien pelear o siquiera, una entretención.

Pero como si fuera un deseo que se le concedió, una especie de portal se formo un día mientras paseaba por unos campos cerca de su castillo, y al cruzarlo por curiosidad, lo primero que vio fue un científico que en sus manos llevaba una especie de collar con lucecitas y estaba acompañado por varios robots a su alrededor, los cuales trataron de apresarlo.

Pero con su agilidad y destreza, al menos así lo conto en aquella ocasión, derroto a las maquinas sin ningún problema, y eso que supuestamente no uso su súper agilidad, ya que sus poderes los anulo un aparato que crea un área donde no es posible usar nuestras habilidades especiales, es por eso el cual no podía usar mi telequinesis mientras estaba con él, estaba usando aquel aparato contra mí.

En fin, después de que contara un poco lo ocurrido con aquel científico en forma de huevo, el cual era Eggman seguro, dijo que lo hizo hablar sobre el porqué lo había traído, lo cual resulto, en que uno de sus planes del científico, era traer diferentes versiones de Sonic y que le hicieran frente al Sonic Team, sin embargo el tiro pareció que le salió por la culata a Eggman, como de costumbre.

—Y pues bueno, así es como supe entonces que ese sujeto uso estas esmeraldas del caos para traerme, sin embargo, también me conto sobre cómo sus aliados en el pasado lo han traicionado, por eso invento esto —en ese momento saco un collar con muchas luces, tal como describió en su relato— Resulta que es un aparato de control mental, cualquier orden que le digan, el sujeto la obedece sin chistar, ¿no es una pasada? —dijo con una amplia sonrisa fijándose en mí y yo estaba algo asustado.

—Yo… yo —estaba bastante nervioso.

—Oh tranquilo, ya te dije que no te mataría, te necesito por tus habilidades —dijo acariciando mi mejilla a lo cual hice una mueca de asco— Veras, después de hacerle un bonito agujero entre ceja y ceja a ese científico, me puse a husmear entre sus objetos, además de tomar un par de cosas claro, sin embargo, algo que note es que tenía cámara que los vigilaba a ustedes, por mera curiosidad me puse a ver algunas de las grabaciones, pude ver algunas de sus peleas, también pude ver las habilidades de cada uno, y tu amigo, eres el indicado para hacerlo, esos poderes, esa maestría, sin embargo, siempre mantienes suprimido tu poder, y eso es un desperdicio completo de tu potencial, además, de seguro que si mostrabas todo tu poder te respetarían más, pero al final, después de todos tus esfuerzos, solo te hirieron y te trataron de manera inferior.

Yo no dije nada, simplemente baje la vista.

—Mira que fue difícil encontrarte, ya que tuve que replicar lo que hiciste con aquella esmeralda y me costó algo lo admito, no solamente porque no estaba acostumbrado, si no que no sabía a dónde habías ido exactamente, después, cuando llegue aquí, fue muy difícil dar con información tuya, tal parece que aquí no eres muy conocido, hasta que pude un día escuche que una mujer hablaba de ti, su pequeño y adorable "Silver", pero bueno, no es tiempo para repetir cosas que ya conté antes.

En ese momento pude ver como abrió el collar y lo acercaba lentamente a mí, trate de alejarme, pero no podía.

—Descuida amigo, veras que ambos nos divertiremos mucho, y si sigues mi plan, te aseguro que ajustaras cuentas con tu antiguo equipo, además, es el único collar que tengo, así que, haz que valga la pena—dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y finalmente me puso el collar, después de ese momento, ya no era yo.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo y ya no me podía mover como quisiera, fue a partir de ese momento que me volví prisionero en mi propio cuerpo, ya que aunque no me pudiera mover como quisiera, aun estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

Cuando él se aseguro de que yo estuviera subyugado hacia él y que obedecía sus órdenes sin rechistar, destruyo el aparato que evitaba el uso de poderes, y me pidió que lo llevara al Sonic Team, de ahí que me diera una esmeralda para llevarlo al pasado y yo siguiendo sus ordenes, cree el portal para ir al pasado, a partir de ese momento, empezó aquella masacre.

Cuando llegamos al pasado, nos encontrábamos en uno de los edificios altos de Station Square, fue en ese momento que me saco toda la información referente al Sonic Team, incluso tuve que decirle sobre el resto de esmeraldas y sobre el poder de la gran Esmeralda Madre.

—Bueno, entonces solo faltan tres esmeraldas —dijo viendo la ciudad con una amplia sonrisa— Pero dijiste algo sobre un guardia que vigila esa Esmeralda Madre, así que, ¿qué te parece si le hacemos una visita rápida?

—A sus ordenes —fue lo que dije y envolviéndome a mí, al igual que él en una energía aguamarina, salimos volando hacía Angel Island, no tardamos demasiado ya que soy tan rápido como Sonic cuando vuelo, aunque eso era malo en estos momentos.

Cuando llegamos, lo lleve directamente al centro de la isla flotante, donde se podía ver la gran Esmeralda madre, y en frente de esta, estaba Knuckles, que como siempre, estaba dormido.

En cuanto aterrizamos en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros del altar, Scourge silbo llamando la atención de Knuckles, cuando se levanto, nos vio con un tanto de sorpresa.

—Wohoo, esa si es una gema grande —dijo Socurge con una sonrisa grande en su cara,

—¿Sonic, Silver, que hacen aquí? —pregunto Knuckles cruzando sus brazos.

—Ya van a empezar con eso de nuevo —suspiro con molestia Scourge— Sostenlo

—¿A qué te refieres con…? Whoa —grito casi de la sorpresa el guardián cuando lo aprese con mis poderes.

—Bien, buen chico —Scourge me dio una palmada en la cabeza como si fuera su mascota— Y para ti guardián, solo diré que mi nombre es Scourge y vengo por la esmeralda.

—No te deja.. AHHH —grito del dolor al poner presión en su cuerpo por la telequinesis— Silver, ¿estás de su lado?

—… —no respondí nada, al único que respondía en esos momentos era a Scourge.

—CONTESTAME —grito con molestía.

—No te responderá a ti, además está muy bien así callado, le queda genial esa aura, ¿no crees? —en cuanto Scourge se acerco un poco a Knuckles, este le escupió en la cara— Eso es desagradable —dijo con molestia limpiándose la saliva— Hey chico plateado, muéstrale un poco de dolor. —hizo una pequeña mímica de lo que quería que hiciera.

—A sus órdenes —en ese momento, usando mis dos manos, realice un movimiento brusco con ambas al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que hiciera que se separe una pierna y un brazo del cuerpo de equidna.

—AHHHH —grito del dolor mientras la sangre escurría por las partes que se había desmembrado.

—JAJAJAJA, mira tú expresión ahora chico rudo —dijo con una sonrisa burlesca el erizo verde— Haz lo mismo otra vez.

Volví a repetir el proceso, tanto su pierna como su brazo restante, salieron de su cuerpo, junto a un grito de dolor y aquel liquido rojo que daba vida.

—Acabalo con eso —Scourge señalando la esmeralda madre, por lo cual, deje el cuerpo de Knuckles en el piso, mientras levantaba la esmeralda con mi telequinesis y la posicionaba encima de su cuerpo, siendo la parte en punta, la que apuntaba a su pecho— Dale fin.

—"¡NOOOOOO!" —eso lo grite en mi interior viendo con horror la escena que estaba delante de mí, aquella que yo mismo provocaba, en ese momento, impulse mi brazo para que arremetiera la esmeralda contra el piso con fuerza, haciendo que volara sangre por todas partes, siendo la esmeralda, la que se mostraba completamente ensangrentada.

—Bien hecho colega, lo hiciste de puta madre jejeje —río con aquella voz siniestra— Vamos a tomar una foto para recordar, nuestro primer día como socios. — saco un teléfono y me abrazo por el hombro mientras sonreía, para después tomar dichosa foto, donde ambos salíamos con unas piscas de sangre en nuestras púas.

En ese momento, pude escuchar una avioneta acercándose, cosa que también escucho Scorge y bufando con molestia dijo

—Tal parece que no nos podemos llevar a nuestra bebe por este día, pero al menos, los del asqueroso team ese, tendrán un bonito recuerdo él día de hoy, vámonos, necesito una ducha —yo siguiendo sus ordenes, nos envolví de nuevo a ambos en una energía aguamarina y salimos volando sin que nos lograran ver.

Yo estaba atónito, yo hice todo eso, en ese momento me sentía como la peor basura del mundo, pero no podía hacer nada, como dije, era prisionero de mi propio cuerpo.

Después de lo ocurrido aquel día y que tomáramos por la fuerza un pequeño departamento, los días siguientes, el Sonic Team estaba por todas partes, tal parece que buscaban al responsable de lo que le paso a Knuckles, sin embargo, nos manteníamos ocultos, hasta que a Scourge se le ocurrió algo.

—Sabes, ya llevo bastante sin "acción" y me empiezan a pesar un poco las bolas, te lo pediría a ti, pero no me rebajare tanto, por eso, vamos por tus amigas, si no mal me falla mi memoria, mencionaste a una eriza de púas rosas, una murciélago con buenos atributos, una coneja adulta que de seguro debe ser una sabrosura y por ultimo…

—"No" —pensé en mi subconsciente, tratando de pelear por el control de mi cuerpo, pero parecía inútil.

—Una pequeña conejita, creo que hoy se me antoja algo más joven, vamos por ella, o de paso, tomemos el menú completo. —dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su cara y yo… solo hice lo que ordeno, por lo cual, cuando salimos y nos pusimos a buscar, finalmente encontramos a Rouge y Amy, juntas en un campo.

—"Corran chicas, por favor corran" —suplique en mi interior, mientras aterrizábamos cerca, ocultándonos en la plantas, para escuchar su conversación.

—Ya hemos cubierto gran área, sin embargo, no parece que vayamos a encontrar, quien sea que lo hizo, es bastante bueno ocultándose —dijo Amy.

—Esto no está para nada bien, y me fastidia el que no hayamos encontrado nada, no hemos tenido alguna pista, y no pudo haber sido Eggman, simplemente, esto no tiene sentido. —Rouge se tallo las sienes.

—Tal parece que quien está detrás de esto, no quiere competencia, debemos volver, Cream de seguro nos espera, aunque ella no puede saber mucho de lo que hacemos, aun debemos estar con ella, vamos. —dijo y acto seguido salieron corriendo, con nosotros siguiéndolas sin que se dieran cuenta.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el cual era una pequeña casa pintada de tonos claros, la primera cara que se vio cuando se abrió la puerta, no fue otra más que la de la pequeña Cream, y cuando entraron, nosotros nos pusimos en frente de la puerta.

—Es tiempo de que él rey sea complacido. —dijo dándole una patada a la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera con brusquedad.

No hace falta decir que las chicas se sorprendieron de mala manera, pero lo más difícil de ver para mí, fue cuando las retuve a todas con mi telequinesis y les desgarre a todas su ropa, y como era de esperarse, Scourge se dirigió con la pequeña Cream, aun escucho sus gritos de ayuda y dolor, suplicando por que se detuviera, insultos hacía mi por parte de su madre y de las chicas, incluso me atormenta el recuerdo de como se complació con cada una de las chicas, trate de pelear por mi control todo el tiempo, pero ya no podía, estaba agotado mentalmente y sobre todo shockeado ante lo que veía, incluso yo mismo viole a las chicas, para después decapitarlas a todas con mi telequinesis, con excepción de Amy, la cual, Scourge eligió para ser su "amante" personal.

Después de eso volvimos a nuestra "guarida", la tortura de Amy comenzó, era día y noche ver como ella aguantaba esa tortura, complacer de la manera más vil y carnal a aquel erizo verde, hasta que la fue quebrando poco a poco, hasta que no tuvo cordura y finalmente, cedió al deseo de Scourge.

Station Square era un desastre total, desde el atque que realizamos al Team Chaotix en donde termine empalando a Vector a una estaca de metal, doblado el cuerpo entero de Charmy y aplastar a Espio con una roca colosal, había sido el detónate para que la ciudad fuera totalmente evacuada por el pánico que la gente tuvo al saber que los héroes que los protegía, estaban cayendo poco a poco, simplemente quedamos Scourge, Amy y yo en la ciudad, aunque claro, Scourge estaba preparando el último y más grande golpe.

—Bueno, solo quedan tres héroes y listo, todo estará más que finalizado, no es así amor —dijo Scourge mientras acariciaba los senos de Amy.

—Por supuesto que sí corazón —dijo Amy sentado en las rodillas de dichoso erizo mientras lo masturbaba.

—No será tan sencillo.

—A que te refieres —pregunto Scourge con molestia.

—Que no solo faltan esos, los cuales son Sonic, Shadow y Tails, sino que también, se nos olvida que tienen comunicación con una heroína de otra dimensión llamada Blaze, ella podría llegar a ser una molestia ya que cuenta con sus propias esmeraldas —dije con un tono muy automático.

—Pues bueno, no saben que estas de mi lado y mucho menos que has estado haciendo una bonita demostración de pinturas en rojo, creo que se me ocurrió algo.

Fue entonces que Scourge me mando a ir con el Sonic Team, para tratar de hacerles pensarles que el futuro se vio alterado y que debíamos hacer algo, además de "cooperar", por eso también me dio un auricular para que yo dijera todo lo que debía decir y además le servía para escuchar y darme instrucciones.

Cuando llegue al taller de Tails, las caras que vi eran totalmente serias y apagadas, nada era ni remotamente parecido a como los había conocido antes, incluso estaban en completo silencio, me hicieron preguntas, las cuales conteste repitiendo lo que decía Scourge por el auricular.

Esta más que claro que estaban desesperados y tomaron mi ayuda al instante, aunque Shadow era el único que parecía tener una liguera sospecha, pero no hacía nada que pareciera sospechoso, siempre me mantenía con una cara sin emoción alguna, hasta que paso lo que Scourge quería.

—Sonic, está listo el portal para traer a Blaze, entre más es mejor, no sabemos qué tan fuerte sea nuestro enemigo —dijo Tails mientras se limpiaba con un trapo el aceite que tenía en la cara.

—Lo sé, es momento de tener toda la ayuda posible —dijo Sonic con un semblante serio.

—Este es un buen momento —dijo Scourge por medio del auricular y en el fondo se escuchaban gemidos— Escucha Silver, esta es la oportunidad que buscábamos así que has lo que te diga…

Después de que me diera instrucciones, sugerí a Sonic y Shadow ir, ya que de esa manera llegaría a hablar con Blaze más rápido, o al menos eso aparentaba, claro que les dije que "cuidaría" de Tails y que no se debían preocupar, pero apenas cruzaron el portal y Tails lo programo para que siguiera abierto hasta que llegaran, me volví de nuevo en mi modo sirviente y sujete a Tails del cuello.

—Bien, ahora, vamos a dejarle un mensaje a Sonic, para que no se espante cuando llegue y no nos vea. —dije con una sonrisa siniestra que solo mostraba estando junto a Scourge.

Lo sujete del cuello fuertemente mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse, pero antes de que perdiera la conciencia, con mi telequinesis, lo sostuve en el aire, tome sus órganos internos e hice que los escupiera por la boca, haciendo que saliera mucha sangre, la cual use para pintar en la pared "los espero en el centro de Station Square, no tarden mucho".

Tras acabar con el mensaje y dejar a un lado, el cuerpo de Tail y sus órganos tirados por el piso, salí volando al centro de Station Square, donde ya me esperaba Scourge junto a Amy, la cual ya no tenía su típico vestido, sino uno hecho de lycra que marcaba completamente su figura.

Tras esperar un par de minutos, vimos como una nube de polvo gigante se acercaba.

—Ya vienen —dijo Scourge con su misma sonrisa— Bien, es hora de que me presente como tal, esperen ocultos en esos arbustos, ustedes sabrán cuando aparecer.

Tras unos instantes llego Sonic junto a Shadow, y desde luego Blaze.

—Wow, tal parece que ahora si tenemos la fortuna de conocernos cara a cara Sonic, me han estado confundiendo contigo, y la verdad no entiendo cómo, se nota a leguas que yo soy el más guapo.

—¡CALLATE!, te hare pagar por lo que hiciste a mis amigos. —grito enojado Sonic mientras se posicionaba para pelear, al igual que los otros.

—Eso sería si yo hubiera hecho algo, pero técnicamente yo no me manche las manos, ese trabajo se lo deje a otra persona, pero antes, amor ven aquí —en ese momento salió Amy sorprendiendo a los tres, pero sobre todo haciendo enojar a Sonic— Amor, ¿verdad que yo no hice nada?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo ella besando a Scourge de la manera más lasciva posible, cosa que enojo a Sonic y se lanzo con un Spin dash sin meditar sus acciones, cosa que le costó un gran golpe con una piedra grande.

Al voltear a ver el lugar por donde vino la piedra, no había nada, pero Scourge sonrió con confianza.

—Ya sal de una vez amigo.

En ese momento salí de las sombras y los tres solo atinaron a gritar "traidor"

—Descuiden, él les dará un final rápido, ve Silver, enséñales lo que de verdad es poder.

En ese momento yo me adelante y me puse enfrente de los tres mientras mi energía me envolvía, cuando los tres estaban listos, el primero en tratar de acercarse fue Sonic, pero ni siquiera pudo ponerse frente a mí, ya que con una onda telequinetica, salió volando, en ese mismo instante, una lanza de energía se acercaba hacía mi, al igual que una bola de fuego bastante grande, pero detuve ambas en pleno aire y se las devolví a sus despectivos dueños, los cuales las esquivaron, pero se des-posicionaron, lo cual me dio ventaja y moviendo parte del suelo, logre darle un gran golpe.

La batalla estaba muy a mi favor, ya que apenas podía acercarse y cada vez que intentaban un ataque desde la lejanía, los proyectiles los devolvía en el momento.

—Basta de juegos Silver, acaba con esto —escuche a Scourge, el cual estaba algo cansado de todo esto.

Yo en ese momento, salí volando directo hacia Sonic, el cual intento esquivarme, sin embargo, lo retuve con mi telequinesis y cerca de él, lance un impulso telequinetico, creando un gran agujero en su pecho y la sangre no se hizo esperar, el héroe de Mobius al igual que de entre sus púas, logre sacar dos esmeraldas.

—Entonces, Shadow tiene la última —dije mirando al conocido como "la ultima forma de vida", el cual tenía la esmeralda verde en su mano.

Ya sin mucha demora, me impulse velozmente hacia él.

—Chaos Control —grito, pero no surtió efecto alguno, y ya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando sintió un gran choque que lo impulso varios metros hacia atrás, pero aun así, lo sostuve en el aire— Gracias por darme la ultima —y dicho aquello, lo último que hice, fue expandirlos hasta que literalmente exploto en varios pedazos, saliendo sangre y órganos por todas partes, para después, entregarle las esmeraldas faltantes a Scourge.

—Todavía no han ganado —escuche el grito de la ultima integrante del Sonic Team.

—Blaze… —dije en una especie de susurro.

—Los hare pagar por todo lo que han hecho, AHHHHH —grito mientras las Esmeraldas Sol giraban alrededor de ella, y tras un breve instantes, un destello apareció para luego apagarse, mostrando su mejor forma, "Burning Blaze"— ¡PREPARENSE!

En ese momento trate de empujarla con mi telequinesis o detenerla, pero no funciono, estaba seguro de que si al menos me matara para que luego hiciera lo mismo con Scourge, esta pesadilla terminaría al fin.

Tras una seríe de golpes y varias quemaduiras producto de sus esferas y golpes de fuego, estaba en mís ultimas, sin embargo, un martillo la mando volar causando que se estrellara contra un edificio, y en ese momento, las siete Esmeraldas del caos, caen frente a mí.

—Es hora de igualar las cosas, así que usa estas mierdas y enséñale cual es el verdadero poder. —dijo con una sonrisa y abrazo a Amy— y respecto a ti, voy a tener que recompensarte, tienes una buena fuerza, pero lo que me gusta, es lo que sabes hacer con esa manos jejeje.

Yo estaba que me asqueaba internamente de lo que decían y hacían esos dos, pero yo no podía hacer nada, simplemente, me quedaba a obedecer lo que me dijera Scourge.

Tras unos instantes, me pude fusionar con las Esmeraldas del Caos y llegue a la forma Súper, y fue en esos mismos instantes que Blaze salió del edificio con una gran estela de llamas detrás de ella.

Yo en ese momento salí volando para colisionar con ella, lo cual provoco una onda expansiva que rompió los cristales de los edificios cercanos, en ese momento se estaba decidiendo todo, no solo quien ganaría, sino que el futuro de este mundo, pero claro, no se lo estaba dejando fácil, ya que usaba los edificios para arremeter contra ella, pero su agilidad le jugaba a favor en esta ocasión, sin embargo, todo intento de atacarme era anulado por las ondas telequineticas que generaba mi cuerpo, una última jugada que ella trato de lograr, era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras sus abrazadoras llamas la rodeaban, pero lastimosamente yo gane.

Cuando sus fuerzas le empezaron a jugar en contra, utilice un pequeño error de ella para agarrarla por el cuello apretando tan fuerte como pudiera, causando que se quejara del dolor y me golpeara tratando de liberarse, pero yo no soltaba el agarre, por más que quisiera, no la soltaba, hasta que finalmente perdió su forma Burning y las esmeraldas Sol cayeron a varios metros del suelo, rompiéndose, lo único que salvaba a Blaze de no estrellare contra él suelo, era mi mano sosteniendo su cuello.

Sin embargo, aun recuerdo sus últimas palabras, las cuales, hacen que se me rompa el corazón.

—Se que este…. no eres tú Silver, porque sé…. que eres un gran héroe…., no te culpo de nada… gah, solo te pido,…. que nos puedas disculpar tú a nosotros…. por lo que te hicimos pasar durante tantos a….ños… —esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su cuello tronara y la dejara finalmente caer contra él suelo.

Fue a partir de ese momento que se extinguió el Sonic Team y comenzó el reinado de Scourge, con forme pasaban los días, iba adquiriendo súbditos que se subyugaban a él con tal de no morir, el dominaba por el miedo que la gente le tenía, y yo era su mejor verdugo, cuando alguien se trataba de levantar en contra del nuevo emperador, yo tenía que ejecutarlo en público, para enseñarles que jamás se debía retar a los superiores, con forme fue avanzando y adquiriendo grandes súbditos, su ejército mejoraba, pero con eso, yo le empezaba a ser inútil.

Por lo cual cuando finalmente pareció que ya no tenía ningún uso, con todo y collar, me lanzo a la cárcel de las catacumbas, simplemente para aguardar a que el me terminara, que es justamente lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Los rayos de sol se veían, dando a entender que un nuevo día llegaba y yo simplemente me atormente con los recuerdos del Sonic Team, un cantico empezó a resonar por el lugar, aquel cantico que empezaba a ser común…. En las ejecuciones.

En ese momento abren las puertas pero yo no me inmuto, hasta que escucho aquella voz

—Oye chico plateado, hoy se terminara todo oficialmente para ti, me hubiera gustado que vieras a mi descendencia, pero supongo que ya no se puede, ven levántate y sígueme.

Tras seguirlo durante un rato, me llevo a un escenario, donde en el centro, se podía ver claramente un pedazo de madera con un pequeño desnivel, y al lado de esta, una hacha, mientras que al frente de este escenario, estaba la gente, la cual cantaba aquel cantico que se instauro en las ejecuciones que yo hacía, tras unos momentos de gritos y canto, Scourge alzo la mano para que todos se callaran.

—Hoy le damos la despedida a uno de los más grandes ejecutores conocido como Silver the Hedgehog, durante varios años, el lucho duro para que este mundo fuera posible, pero hoy, al ya no requerirse sus servicios, nos vemos en la obligación de darle final a su vida. —dijo mostrando esa sonrisa afilada que siempre tenía en la cara— Así que, que siga el canto.

Tras decir eso, todos empezaron a cantar y gritar mientras yo me agachaba, poniendo mi cuello en aquel desnivel, a la par de los cantos y demás, yo seguía sin ninguna expresión, solamente aceptaba mi destino.

Tras ver como Scorge tomo la gran hacha y la reposo en su hombro, sabía que ya venía la tajada, los gritos empezaron a aumentar y los canticos se hicieron más rápidos, tras unos momentos de espera, pude ver como el puso el hacha por encima de mi cuello midiendo el impulso y tras un breve momento.

 **SLASH**

Un corte limpio había hecho que la cabeza del erizo plateado callera y rodara por el suelo del escenario, mientras que la sangre se extendía por este, manchando todo de un color carmesí, mientras que la gente gritaba de la emoción y Scourge, simplemente entro a su castillo.

—Amor, que tal la ejecución de hoy —sonó la voz dulce de Amy resonar por las paredes del castillo, mientras bajaba con el vientre algo abultado, demostrando su embarazo.

—Bastante bien, y ya que esto termino, supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer —dijo suspirando con pesar.

—Yo no creería eso —dijo Amy mientras señalaba en un altar, las siete esmeraldas del Caos

—Bueno, eso realmente suena bastante bien, y créeme que adoro como lo pones, pero eso será quizás para otro día, porque por hoy. —tomo a Amy entre sus brazos mientras subía a su alcoba— Tu y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de algo.

Amy rio y beso con lujuria a su esposo, para después bajar de los brazos de su esposo y entrar a la alcoba primero.

—Espera un poco, te tengo una sorpresa y espero te guste —dijo Amy ingresando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Bueno, dos mundos subyugados por mí y un poder demencial gracias a estas esmeraldas del Caos, pero la pregunta ahora es jejeje —sonrió con maldad— ¿Qué mundo es el siguiente?

* * *

 **Ok, en definitiva esto es lo más trastornado y raro que pude hacer, pero bueno, cada uno tendrá su opinión acerca de esta historia, de cualquier forma espero la historia les haya parecido cuanto menos curiosa y espero leer sus reviews, para saber que les pareció la historia.**

 **Y antes de que me atrapen los hombres de blanco y me manden al manicomio, este es Rumble-Sama y me despid… AHH ya llegaron.**

 **—¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAP** E!


End file.
